


detours

by sylphh (icelandicc)



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Gen, The Last Mission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 07:26:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11641794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icelandicc/pseuds/sylphh
Summary: “What a drag. If you’re going to block my way, at least make it interesting.”





	detours

**Author's Note:**

> takes place during the last mission. bit of an au, kinda sorta

Killua stepped out from the stairwell. He did a quick onceover of the floor in front of him. The lights that hung down, swaying calmly with each explosion that sounded from floors above and below him, punctuated the lack of noise better than the silence itself. The floor had a thin covering of dust and an array of small debris that continued to rain down from the ceiling. Killua could sense the presence of several people other than himself on the floor, but they weren’t strong enough to be of any consequence. Might be a little annoying, though.

_ Gon should be on the 155th floor by now,  _ he reassured himself. Killua turned his head to the right, withdrawing his hands from his pockets to flex his fingers.

“Hey kid, seems you’re lost yeah? This isn’t a place someone like you should be wandering around in.” A greasy-looking man stepped out from around a corner, wielding a bat studded with crooked nails. He grinned in an equally crooked fashion. Two more men appeared behind him, like some sort of loser gang.

“Now, if I were a nice guy, I might help you out of here, but you seem to have caught me in a bad mood. You see, the last match I participated in, I lost to a dumb kid like you. He was cheating, of course, but I couldn’t convince the judges on lack of evidence-”

“Get to the point, I don’t have time to waste.” Killua interrupted smoothly, running a hand through his hair. “Do you always talk this much?”

The man was visibly ruffled, grin turning to a frown.

“Heh, you’re digging your own grave kid. I was just going to blow off a little steam, but now I don’t have to feel bad about  _ beating you to a pulp.  _ Maybe if you get on your knees and beg for forgiveness I’ll try to rein myself in, no promises, though.” The man’s grin returned and he took the bat in both hands, assuming a battle stance.

Killua stared at him for a moment, to see if he was joking.

“Your stance is weak.”

The man faltered. “Wh-what was that? You little-”

“Your left arm is raised too high. You have a blaringly obvious blind spot. Your pivot foot is angled wrong. And how long have you been using that bat? You’re holding it like a shovel. You’re supposed to hold it like an axe.” Killua named off things on his fingers, raising an eyebrow at the man.

The man looked furious at being corrected, but Killua was already charging him before he could get a word out in response. A quick chop to the back of the neck and he was down with a strangled choking sound.

“Worked on that “dumb kid” who beat you too.” The other two men, after staring in shock at their felled comrade, advanced towards Killua in a rage.

Killua sighed in equal parts boredom and annoyance at being held up. “What a drag. If you’re going to block my way, at least make it interesting.” The men wielded their makeshift weapons.

“I’ll warn you,” Killua turned towards them, stretching his arms above his head. “I’m a little tense right now, you know, with all the fighting and explosions and the like. If you get out of my way, I’ll pretend like I didn’t even see you. But if you insist on fighting me,” The men continued to run towards him. “ah, nevermind.”

Killua leapt towards the wall, generating enough static electricity to let him stick to the wall, and using the leverage to grab onto one of the lights hanging from the ceiling. He swung down, kicking the first man in the back of the neck and letting his body topple onto the second. The men both fell, though the second man recovered quickly, jumping to his feet and staring at Killua in astonishment as he let gravity bring his back to the floor.

Before he could make a move, however, Killua had already swept his leg along the ground, tripping the man and forcing him to the floor once again. Killua extended his claws and had the man at knifepoint within a second. He gulped, sweat forming on his face as he trained his eyes on Killua’s absurdly sharp nails.

“Now, take your friends and go, okay?” Killua tilted his head in a deceptively innocent way. The man nodded shakily and Killua was off in an instant, running past him and into the hallway between stairwells.

_ You better be doing okay over there too, Gon.  _ Killua smiled to himself as he ran. It was a silly thing to think; of course Gon was doing fine.


End file.
